


The Dichotomy of Creation and Destruction

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Can't say that I wasted my time ('Cause I'm built by you) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, they are children please love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: "Wilbur knows that Phil doesn’t quite know what to do with him. He’s smaller, physically weaker, than his twin.Technoblade quickly feels at home on the farm, harvesting potatoes and wheat during the day, helping Phil protect the same fields from hostile mobs at night. Wilbur feels out of place. He tires quickly, the harvesting tools heavy in his hands, the sword Phil tries to teach him to use making him too slow to be able to move out of the path of skeleton arrows.So, he can understand why Phil favors his brother, really. That doesn’t make it hurt less."Or: Wilbur doesn't quite know how he fits in Phil's home, but a trip to the village market makes it all better.(can be read alone, but ultimately part of a series)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Can't say that I wasted my time ('Cause I'm built by you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Dichotomy of Creation and Destruction

Wilbur knows that Phil doesn’t quite know what to do with him. He’s smaller, physically weaker, than his twin. 

Technoblade quickly feels at home on the farm, harvesting potatoes and wheat during the day, helping Phil protect the same fields from hostile mobs at night. Wilbur feels out of place. He tires quickly, the harvesting tools heavy in his hands, the sword Phil tries to teach him to use making him too slow to be able to move out of the path of skeleton arrows. 

So, he can understand why Phil favors his brother, really. That doesn’t make it hurt less.

Wilbur still goes with them every week to the nearby village to trade their excess crop for other necessities. They don’t have any livestock, though Phil keeps saying he will build a pen so they could have some, so the first priority is always foods they can’t grow, then armor, weapons, potions, and other things they need to maintain the crops. Whatever is left is often kept safe, to trade forward, make sure that if they have a field die or one of them gets sick they can still get everything they need. 

\--

One day at the village market, Wilbur gets separated from Phil and Techno. A hand that held tightly to his brother’s cape knocked loose by someone not paying attention. In a split second, the three were separated by the crowds.

He wasn’t too worried, he knew the way home, that was Phil’s first priority, always making sure they knew how to get home in case they got separated. But, well, Wilbur didn’t want to head home  _ now _ when he knew Phil and Techno would be here for at least another hour.

So, he decided to wander. It wasn’t long until Wilbur could hear a noise that he couldn’t recognize. Whatever was making it sounded beautiful, and he was drawn towards the booth it was coming from.

It’s only when the man at the booth stops, startled by Wilbur’s appearance that he realizes the sound was coming from the item in the man’s hands. 

“Well, hey there kid. Can I help you with somethin’?”

Wilbur didn’t take his eyes off of the item the man gently set on the ground. “Wha’s that?”

“My guitar?”

“Mhmm.”

“It's an instrument. I use it to make music. You want to learn?”

Wilbur’s eyes widen as he finally brings his focus to the man instead of the guitar on the ground. “Really?”

Time passed quickly in the little booth as the man taught Wilbur how to tune the strings so they sounded right and showed him how to shape his fingers on the frets to make different sounds. The instrument was large in his lap and his fingers struggled to reach far enough to make the different chords, but the man assured Wilbur that as he practiced, and he got bigger, the size of the instrument wouldn’t be as awkward. The weirdest part that Wilbur got out of the whole thing was the man telling him that even though he used his right hand when writing, he needed to use his left for the details of the chords, and leave his stronger hand free to strum the strings over the body of the guitar. 

“Wilby?”

Wilbur looked up and blinked at his twin, “Hi Techie! I’m learnin’ to play g-guitar!” His fingers fiddled with the strings anxiously as he waited for his brother to respond. 

“It’s getting late, we need to go home. Phil and I have been looking everywhere for you!”

Wilbur let out a breath, “Oh, sorry.” Wilbur handed the man his guitar back as he stood, “Thanks for teachin’ me.”

The man gently took the guitar from his hands, “Not a problem, hold on a second.” Wilbur shot Techno a worried look, but Techno didn’t look upset, just relieved that he had found Wilbur. Surely another minute with the man wouldn’t be a problem? He missed the man grabbing one of the other guitars in the booth and gently attaching a leather strap to it. “Here kid, it's yours.” 

Wilbur looked back to the man, taking the guitar in his hands quickly. “A-are you sure? I-I don’t wanna-”

The man chuckled, “Yeah, kid. Don’t worry about it. ‘Bout time someone else around here appreciates music.”

Wilbur smiled as the man showed him how to secure the strap so the guitar was slung across his back, “Thank you.”

“I told you not to worry about it,” the man ruffled his hair. “You kids get home safe now, y’hear?”

Wilbur and Techno both nodded, “Yes sir!” They left the booth to find Phil and head home. Phil looked confused by the guitar attached to Wilbur, but he didn’t ask, so Wilbur considered that a win. He couldn’t wait to get home and play with the guitar. Especially now that it was  _ his _ .

**Author's Note:**

> fic doc title was literally "we gettin the guitar boisssssssss" so uh yeah. Anyway this series is super angsty so I wrote some fluff to help balance it out a bit lol (also i think the fact that a guitar is the only instrument i've even attempted to play seriously shows here...)


End file.
